The Regular
by thewarkid03
Summary: So, theres a regular that goes to the bar FATE, who has become friends with the boss, mascot, and the bouncers. But one day, the bars attacked, and he's spent to much time at this bar to not help get the mascot back from captivity.
1. Chapter 1: Derek and FATE

Writer: So…..Someone's gonna remember this game.

Reader: OMG is that the BOUNCER!?

Writer sighs.

Writer: Yes, I liked it, I loved it, and I'm writing it, end of discussion.

Begin chapter 1

Derek is walking down the street, playing his jazz music on his walkmen without earbuds. He'd pass the occasional person that wants him to stfu, but nothing more. He reached the his favorite place to be, Dominique's Bar. He was a regular there, and chatted with the bouncer that was outside at the time on more than one occasion. This time, volt was at the door.

Derek: Hey Volt.

Derek said, turning off his walkman and putting it into his back pocket.

Volt: Hey.

Volt Krueger was a quiet guy, always looking tough, and his piercings making him more intimidating than need be.

Derek: How's the bar going?

Volt: Alright.

Derek would sit on the 'railing' of the stairs.

Derek: Good to hear, anyone coming in lately?

Volt: No.

Derek chuckled a little.

Derek: Maybe you scared them off.

?: He's right, you know.

A feminine voice would be heard opening the door.

Derek: Oh, hey Dom.

Dominique Cross was a nice and naive girl, and the mascot for the bar FATE.

Dom: Hey Derek, back again?

Derek: Don't got anything better to do.

Dom: Come on inside, then.

Derek got up from his sitting position, and walked inside. Volt was still outside and looked up into the air.

Volt:Sure is weird weather for spring.

It was snowing in spring. Derek was inside the bar, he'd look up to the top of the balcony, he'd see Sion and kou up there, and probably a sleeping Sion. Sion had a different look than the rest, going very teen looking, while the others looked like actual bouncers. Sion has a bad backstory, as he lost someone he loved before, feeling him with sorrow, rage, and anger, which he than began to roam around the place, looking for someone to end his life, when he came across the bar, he made a huge fight erupt, and tried to get Volt to kill him, until the boss hired him for his stamina and skill. Kou Leifoh was a smooth talking fighter, always being very optimistic and positive, always making the bouncers happy when Derek was gone. Not only is he a good smooth talker, he's really good at fighting. Derek also kinda think it's funny that he has tribal tattoos.

Derek: There's them two…

Boss: Hey, Derek.

Derek: Hey boss.

Dom: Hey boss.

The boss was the bartender, the owner of the place, who made Dom the mascot of the place. Before, he noticed Derek came in often and talked to customers and the bouncers, but never bought a drink, so he asked why Derek was here a lot, but never bought a drink, and he replied with 'I get someone to talk to…'

Derek walked up the stairs. Once he reached upstairs, Derek waved at Kou.

Kou: Hey, Derek.

Derek: Hey, Kou.

Dom: Anything happening?

Kou: No, that means we're doing a good job, right?

He asked Sion, who was asleep. Dom walked over to Sion leaning on the railing, in one of the chairs upstairs.

Dom: Good morning!

Sion jerked his head to the left looking back at Dom.

Sion: Hey, where we're you? You're late.

Dom: Well, um….Hey, Sion, When's your birthday?

Sion: Birthday…? Why?

Volt came up from the stairs.

Volt: Sion, it's your shift.

Sion: Yeah, yeah I know.

Kou: Actually come to think of it, it was exactly one year today you came to this bar…

Derek: And when he started that giant brawlfest?

Derek was leaning on the railing.

Kou: Yeah.

Dom: Than that means today is your first anniversary as a bouncer. Here…

Dom pulled out a chain.

Dom: ...I got this for you.

Don gave it to sion.

Sion: What's this?

Dom: A present.

Right than, some people crashed through the roof window.

Derek: Oh no! You are NOT ruining this bar!

Derek cracked his knuckles, it's time for him to teach these guys a lesson. They looked very much like ninjas, but the bouncers didn't care, they broke the window, they're gonna pay for it.

A few of them ganged up on Derek, but he took each one out without a problem, almost everyone of them we're takin out extremely fast. After that, it began to be a normal brawl, with the bouncers going back and forth against the guys, and Derek annihilating them. Than one of them tried to steal Dominique, who looked like the leader, but Kou and Volt we're kicked down stairs from the railing, so Derek had to try and stop them, he rushed towards Dom, trying to take out the guy after her, until another guy tackled him, slamming him into the wall, making him dizzy. Sion tried to get up there, but he got kicked down the stairs. The guy who tackled Derek picked him up, and dragged him towards the window that the leader was at, and the leader jumped out, but before the other guy could bring Derek with him, Derek elbowed his gut and did a huge haymaker, knocking him off the top floor. Derek walked towards the broken railing, looking down at the bouncers who were all kicked downstairs.

Derek: You guys alright?

The bouncers we're walking upstairs.

Kou: Yeah, we're alright.

Sion: Who were they?

Volt: They were from mikado…

Kou: Huh….You're awfully well informed.

Sion: Let's go to Mikado.

Derek: Jeez, jumping the gun here, aren't we? We don't even know how to get there.

Kou: I've got connections, let me look into it first.

Kou pulled out his phone, then walked off.

Volt: Connections….

Derek: Sounds weird.

Kou was talking into his phone in the background.

Volt: Derek…

Derek: Yeah, Volt?

Volt: Where did you learn to fight like that?

Sion: Yeah, you seem a bit used to this.

Derek: Oh, well, I guess it sort of came to me.

He laughed, nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Volt: That didn't seem like it came to you.

Derek sighed.

Derek: Well, I'm ac-

Kou: Hey, there's a special train at the central station leaving for Mikado.

Volt: When...?

Kou: In half an hour.

Derek: Half an hour!?

Sion: Let's go then! we don't have much time.

Derek jumped down the railing, running towards the door and opening it for the bouncers. They all pass him, than Derek yells into the bar.

Derek: Hey, Boss, if you're still here, we're getting Dom back, be back in a day or two.

He ran out the door, rushing towards the other bouncers.

End chapter 1

Writer: Well, I guess you can tell Derek has something hidden from the bouncers. Also, he is the only one with an actual shirt on.

Doesn't-know-bouncer Reader: Wait what?

Writer: Just search up Sion, Volt, and Kou on google and you know what I mean, make sure you include the bouncer in the search. Also, the story will stay the same, no changes or anything. I also hope you like this, btw, so, see ya.


	2. Chapter 2: For the Train station

Begin chapter 2

The team of bouncers and Derek are running for the train station, heading for the special train that leaves for mikado, tell a ninja drops in front of them.

Sion: There's another one!

Kou: Yeah...there's a whole bunch of them.

The gates closed, they became surrounded.

Volt: I don't think they're gonna let us through…

Derek: Is that gonna stop us?

Derek headed for the first ninja to appear, doing a huge haymaker, hitting the ninja, slamming him into the wall, knocking him out.

Derek: It's not gonna stop me.

The four began to beat up the ninjas, one by one they drop, than for the last one Derek called out a group take out. Kou grabbed the last ninja, side kicking him towards Sion, who did a one-two combo, then pushed him towards Volt, who dropkicked him, pushing him towards Derek, who grabbed his neck and did a motion chokeslam on him.

Derek: and THAT, is why you guys are bouncers.

The group got back together after the fight, and moved on, but before they ran off again, Kou stopped, the others to.

Volt: What is it?

The group looked we're Kou was looking at, and there was be a black panther there.

Sion Huh….?

Volt: You recognize that black panther?

Sion: No….

He said as he was shaking his head. Kou grabbed Sions shoulder.

Kou: Let's get going….

He patted his shoulder

Kou: ….we're gonna miss the train.

Sion: Yeah…

They began to run off for the train station.

*Backstory*

4 years ago

Teacher: Alright, ready for round one?

Derek: Well, yeah.

Voice: Hey, you better talk better to Sensai.

Derek: Alright, alright….We going to start?

Teacher: Go.

Derek: ….Well?

Voice: Your attack first.

Derek: Alright!

*Back-to-story*

They had been running for the station, finally reaching it, Sion in front, who was peeking around the corner, who saw people they're.

Kou: What's Wrong?

Sion: Rent-a-cops…

Volt: Security is tight, as expected.

Derek: I wouldn't expect much from them, at least not from how inexperienced they look.

Kou: Uh, we're running out of time.

Sion: Than I guess we'll break through the front.

Derek: Sounds like something we would do.

The group walked up into they're, until a guard noticed.

Guard: Hey! What're you doing there!?

Derek: Oh, well….We came to beat you up.

The group engaged in fighting again at the front gates, with three guards there. Derek and Sion teamed up on one guard, while Volt and Kou took the other two. It was a easy won fight.

Derek: So, no tickets required?

He said, vaulting over the railing, the rest falling suit. Then they saw the 'special train' leaving for mikado, being boarded and supplied.

Kou: I think that's it.

A few guards came at them from the train, then some more from the other side….

Kou: Not again….

The group did a back-to-back against them.

Kou: I wasn't expecting such a warm reception.

Volt: shouldn't the train be departing soon?

Kou: Uh huh, it oughta be….We'll time to, so that we jump on just as it's about to take off. When you hear the whistle, start bookin for the train. Don't miss your cue.

Volt: Who do you think you're talking to?

Derek: Outa the way, or you're gonna feel….

The group would all ran at a different guard

Derek: ...the wrath of a mad bar regular!

Derek headed for three guards, who all threw a punch at him, which he ducked, then barreled through them, knocking them on the ground, than recovering before the guards, and kick in the face of one of them, breaking his nose, who began to scramble around on the floor, holding his nose. The other two recovered, and they we're both coming at him, which he than backed away, slowing the momentum down of the two guards, than Derek clotheslined both of them. They both got up almost immediately, the third one too, a bit slower though. Derek rushed for the one on the right, jumping up and using him as a jumping platform, breaking his right cheek bone and knocking him onto a empty railroad. Than Derek was in the air, heading for the left guard, dropkicking him, breaking his entire front skull, using him as a platform as well, than back flipping and kicking the middle guard on top of his head, causing a concussion and using him as a platform to jump off and body slam onto one of the guards the others we're fighting, breaking the guards left arm in the progress. Those four guards were knocked out, and the three before bleeding internally, most likely bleeding out. The fight went on until Derek saw the train moving.

Derek: Oh, we gotta cheese it!

The others noticed, and they bolted for the train, which Derek was already halfway there.

*backstory*

4 years ago

Derek: Oh….

Voice: Is he ok?

Teacher: No, he's got a possible concussion, and he's also has broken ribs and a dislocated knee.

Derek: I….I didn't….mean to….

Teacher: It's alright, he will be ok.

Voice2: I'll call the ambulance, we may got a real good fighter here.

Derek: I….feel weird….about this.

Teacher: It's just the feeling of guilt, we will try to get rid of it after we get this student to the hospital.

*back-to-story*

Derek would be holding on to the ladder tightly, and Kou is feeling cold.

Volt: Derek, you alright?

Derek: Yeah….just….A fear of mine is falling off a train.

Kou: Man, is it cold.

Derek: That's why you don't wear that light of top clothing.

Volt: So, Derek, I saw you're high flying stunts you did….

Derek: What? It's how I fight.

Volt: That's the problem, that was too un-ordinary for any regular fighter, even more then the Mikado ninjas.

Derek sighed.

Derek: Fine…

….

Voice: Sir…

Voice2: Yes?

Voice: We got that info on that other fighter, Derek.

Voice2: Good…

Voice: Well, Derek is actually something special.

Voice2: What do you mean?

Voice: Well, first let me start on his fighting style. He prefers a mixture of High-flying martial arts, wrestling, and streetfighting. He seems to use the latter two first, as they cause less risk, but I may be wrong.

Voice2: What else?

Voice: Well, seems he's...got supernatural...

Voice3: SIR!

Voice: What is it?

Voice3: We need you here, now!

Voice: Fine, we'll continue this conversation later. Send the info to the higher ups...

End Chapter 2

Writer: Yep, Derek's something special.

Reader: HE'S LIK-

Writer: SHHH, SPOILERS!

Reader: Sorry…

Writer: Don't worry, but don't spoil it, ok?

Reader: Ok….

Writer: Anyways, Derek is a REALLY different person. Also, I forgot to put the 'backstory' in the first chapter, so here it is.

*Backstory*

4 years ago.

Derek: Huh….well, I guess it's something.

Voice: Positive thinking, good for the heart and soul.

Derek: No offense, but none of that bull, alright? I'm not much on the whole 'old japan' thing, alright teach?

Teacher: Alright, I won't with you around alone, but if the others are I have to.

Derek: Seems fair. So, the dojo, seems like it's promising.

Teacher: Speaking of which, want to challenge my best student?

Derek: Yeah, actually, I'd really like to.

*Would be Back-To-Story*

Writer: They're, you got it. Later.


End file.
